1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive train of an all-electrically drivable motor vehicle, having a first axle which has a differential, and having two electric machines, it being possible for the first axle to be driven by means of the electric machines via a gear mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive train of this type which is used for an electrically drivable earth-moving vehicle or for an agricultural vehicle with four-wheel drive is known from DE 600 13 340 T2. Said drive train has two electric machines which are arranged in the driving direction above the one rear axle and interact with a spur gear mechanism which is arranged in front of the rear axle. The gear mechanism is connected via a shaft or two shafts to differentials which are assigned to the two axles, that is to say the rear axle and the front axle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drive train in a motor vehicle which is to be operated in an all-electrical manner, by means of which drive train different driving states can be driven with a particularly satisfactory degree of efficiency.